


A Taste of Victory

by snarechan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Card Games, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami Bakura might not win this battle, but at least the Pharaoh would have something to remember him by until the next time they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakuhachijade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shakuhachijade).



> Bemuseful wanted darkshipping, so how could I refuse? We all know a sadomasochist like Bakura would be turned on by something like this. ;) Cassandra Cassidy helped me edit this.

He was losing. This development wasn’t a surprise, considering Yami Bakura’s opponent, though he was not without some disappointment in how quickly the card game had turned itself around. Ideally, he would have liked for it to be drawn out, seeing as his past duels with the Pharaoh were far more extensive than this one was turning out to be. The stakes were never set so high, however, and this subtle difference in their usual bouts was enough.

Yami Bakura didn’t even flinch as a large gash suddenly stretched across the length of his right arm. It was bloody and deep, but smooth, as if precision cut by an un-serrated blade. He glanced down at it, admiring the work, before lifting the limb to his lips and cleaning the back of his hand, where some of the blood had begun to gather and drip off. Yami Yugi kept from looking revolted at the gesture, his stoic “game face” permanently affixed, but that didn’t deter Yami Bakura any, as he made up for the lack of his opponent's own expression by offering him a red-toothed smile.

He drew his next hand, setting up one of his monsters in attack mode and a magic card, activating the latter and using it to attack the Yami Yugi’s Life Points directly. As it took a chunk out of those, it also literally took a chunk out of his enemy, a vicious slash appearing across his chest.

Yami Bakura might not win this battle, but at least the Pharaoh would have something to remember him by until the next time they met. He’d make sure of that before this was all over.

-Fin-


End file.
